poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Khan takes over Vengeance
Here's how Khan takes over Vengeance in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Trek Into Darkness. Spock: In your travels, did you ever encountered a man named Khan? Original Spock: As you know, I have made a vow never to give you information that could potentially alter your destiny. Your path is yours to walk, and yours alone. That being said, Khan Noonien Singh is the most dangerous adversary the Enterprise ever faced. He is brilliant, ruthless, and he will not hesitate to kill every single one of you. Spock: Did you defeat him? Original Spock: At great cost. Yes. Spock: How? Scotty: I don't mean to tempt fate here, but where is everybody? cuts to Kirk, Scotty, Thomas, Twilight, Percy, Theodore, Hank, Cadance, Shining Armor, Brian, Sylveon, Stewie, and Khan in the halls of Vengeance as Scotty speaks Khan: The ship is design to be flown by minimal crew, one, if necessary. Percy: Well, that makes since on why it's so quiet out here. a crew member goes to attack Khan, but Khan gets the upper hand by chopping his neck and punches his stomach as Kirk, Scotty, Thomas, Twilight, Percy, Theodore, Hank, Cadance, Shining Armor, Brian, Sylveon, and Stewie back up for Khan's fight, and then some crew members snuck up and attack them as they do fist punches. Meanwhile, Khan beats the crap out of the crew member that snuck up on him, and makes another crew member flying and knocks one out cold with his nightstick. As Kirk fist punches some crew members, and throws him at the wall and knocks him out Kirk: Scotty You alright? him back up Scotty: Yeah. notices Khan is gone Where's Khan? look, and Khan wasn't there Hank: He's not there! Theodore Tugboat: He must be somewhere on the ship. on the Enterprise, Spock hops out of the chair, and comes over to Uhura Spock: Lieutenant, I need you to assemble all senior medical and engineering staff in the weapons bay. Uhura: Alright. leaves and Spock turns to McCoy Spock: Dr. McCoy, you inadvertently activated a torpedo. Could you replicate the process? Dr. McCoy: Wh the heck would I want to do that? Spock: Can you or can you not? Dr. McCoy: Damnit, man, I'm a doctor, not a torpedo technician! Spock: The fact that you are a doctor is precisely why I need you to listen very carefully. on the Vengeance, Kirk, Scotty, and the others are looking for Khan Scotty: Where is he? Twilight: Beats me! We're never gonna find him in this ship, it's like a needle in the hay stack! Kirk: Crap. Khan: This way. turn around and see Khan and he walks away Kirk: The minute we get to the bridge, drop him. Scotty: What, stun him? Khan? I thought he was helping us. Kirk: I'm pretty sure we're helping him. Stewie: Likewise. I've got a bad feeling about this. Scotty, and the others head off to follow Khan, and soon the power had turned back on Princess Cadance: The power's back on line! rush to the bridge Vengeance pilot: Power coming online, sir! Marcus: Retarget the enterprise, now. Vengeance pilot: Aye, sir! soon there were blast shots, and everyone starts stunning the pilots, save for Marcus and Carol. And Kirk gun points Marcus, and he nods to Scotty and his fires and stuns Khan Kirk: Make sure he stays down. Scotty: to Khan Excuse me. Kirk: to Marcus Admiral Marcus, you're under arrest. Marcus: You're not actually going to do this, are you? they speak, Khan opens his eyes Kirk: Admiral, get out of the chair. Twilight: Yeah, we don't want things to turn ugly. Thomas: Yeah, so be a good admiral, and get out of the chair. Marcus: You better stop and think about what you're doing, guys. You better think what you did on Kronos. You made an incursion onto an enemy planet! You killed a Klingon patrol. Even if you got away without a trace, war is coming. AND WHO'S GONNA LEAD US?! YOU?! IF I'M NOT IN CHARGE, OUR ENTIRE WAY OF LIFE IS DECIMATED!!! SO YOU WANT ME OFF THIS SHIP, you better kill me. Kirk: I'm not gonna kill you, sir. But I could stun your butt and drag you out of that chair. I'd rather not do that in front of your daughter. to Carol You alright? Carol: Yes captain. then Khan gets up and knocks Scotty to the floor Carol: Jim! jumps and punches on Kirk, as Marcus gets up out of his chair and runs to somewhere Khan: punches Kirk GAH!!! does it again even harder this time. And he picks him up, and nails his groan and throws him to the side Thomas: Kirk! Carol: Listen! Wait! Khan knocks her to the floor and breaks her leg! Carol: AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! EH! Khan goes to Marcus, who was sending communications for help but Khan grabs his head and he sits Marcus to a chair, and Marcus yells in agony as we hear some cracking sounds Khan: You... should have let me sleep! [And then we hear even more and louder cracking sounds, and as Marcus lets out his final scream, SPLAT!!!!! Khan crushes Marcus' skull! (Off screen)] Thomas: gasps Percy: gasps Twilight: gasps Brian & Stewie: gasps Carol: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! even surprises Kirk as well as he regains conscious Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series